


Captain America, The Winter Soldier, A Bedsheet Ghost, And The Murderer From Scream

by TyrantTirade



Series: MCU kink bingo [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because this is not a quality fic, But Sebastian and Chris arent actors, But dont take it too seriously, But its really brief so, But where Steve and Bucky are actually super soldiers, Circle Jerk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Crack, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idek if this is even crack, Jesus christ how do i even tag this?, Just ya know dont read this if you're looking for a quality fic, Kissing, M/M, Party, Puppy Piles, This is dumb as shit, but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Suddenly the Steve lookalike is muttering, “What the fuck.” and a moment later the Bucky lookalike is approaching, muttering “What the fuck.” And when he pulls his muzzle off, Bucky’s muttering, “What the fuck.”





	Captain America, The Winter Soldier, A Bedsheet Ghost, And The Murderer From Scream

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually a kink bingo fic, but I was like, I'm gonna write a really fucking stupid halloween fic for the squares, Puppy pile, and Circle jerk. 
> 
> I'm being fucking real here, this is just the dumbest thing honestly and it should not be taken seriously.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. Have fun.

Steve has to admit, he feels rather menacing carrying around a big plastic knife. 

Although, the mask is a bit too much like a sauna for his taste. His own breath reflecting off of the plastic and steaming up his face uncomfortably. 

He looks in the mirror, slinging his plastic knife at himself like he's on the hunt, his new victim being himself in a long, scream mask and a black robe. 

He'd make a pretty scary serial killer, he thinks. Pretty damn spooky. 

The door opens behind him, he pivots on his feet and what he sees brings a smile to his face. Bucky under a white sheet, with awfully cut out eye holes. The sheets just short enough that it's almost like a poncho, his hands and everything from his waistband down not quite covered by it. It's the same thing they always wore on halloween as kids. 

Bucky leans against the door frame, lifting his hands as he lets out a quick, absolutely not intimidating at all, “Boo.” 

Pushing a faked gasp out of Steve, clutching his heart. “Scary.” Steve says, shaking his head as he approaches Bucky. 

“I know, I'm the spookiest.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees, thumping Bucky's head with the plastic knife. “My scawy widdle ghost.” 

Steve can't see Bucky's reaction but what he imagines is a shy smile, cheeks pink. All he knows is, Bucky lets out a soft chuckle, leaning in to press his face to Steve's mask as if he's going in for a kiss that can't exactly happen with a sheet and a plastic mask in the way. 

“You ready to go?” Steve asks, letting Bucky bop his forehead against his mask a few times.

—  
Bucky looks over at him in the car, humming as he says, “Ya know, you're actually pretty intimidating in that.” 

Steve quickly turns his head, raising the plastic knife, “Even with the plastic knife?” 

Bucky belts out a laugh, nodding, “Especially with the plastic knife.”

“Good...good.”

—  
Sam answers the door, before he can say a word Bucky is raising the 12 pack of beer he brought, metal hand making it obvious who he is, begging, “Can I please come in.”

Sam, who's dressed as probably a frat boy vampire or some shit, wearing a polo, jeans, a red cape and some vampire teeth, looks to Bucky flatly, saying, “No.” He looks over to Steve, smiling at him though, “C’mon in Steve.” 

Steve walks in, shrugging from over his shoulder, “Sorry buck, I don't make the rules.” 

Bucky grumbles, scowling, faking disdain as he pushes Sam softly out of the way. “I'm coming in if you want me to or not bitch.”

“I'll call the fucking cops on your white ass.”

“I dare you to.” 

“Wearing a damn sheet, that's racist man.”

Bucky just shakes his head, following Steve and ignoring Sam.

Sam tries not to smile.

—  
Steve and Bucky, as usual, settle onto a loveseat, beers in hand, and pointlessly drink as they people watch. It's sort of like a game. 

“Oh, thats cool,” Bucky coos, sheet muffling him some, pointing his beer towards a girl in a nearly perfect zombie get-up, complete with a ripped up face and all. 

“That is cool,” Steve notes casually, pointing at a dude dressed as Napoleon Dynamite. 

Bucky chuckles, doing his best Napoleon impression, “Tina you fat lard, eat your food.” 

Steve rolls his eyes, swigging from his beer as he adds, “I wish Clint never made you watch that.”

—  
“There you are baby.” Bucky says patronisingly, watching as the first guy in a crappy Captain america outfit walks past. Steve just tilts his head to Bucky and gives him a ‘i'm not taking your shit right now’ glare. 

Bucky drops his head back and heaves out a laugh, earning himself a slap to the arm. He takes a drink of his beer, laughing again as he sees another one, pointing for Steve to see.

Quickly his laughter dissolves though, as Steve, kindly, points out that next to him is a guy in a Bucky costume. 

That, almost involuntarily makes him heave out a sighed, “Oh god.” 

And now it's Steves turn to laugh, mocking, “There you are baby.” 

Bucky shakes his head. This has become a yearly thing for them.

—  
They get up to get another beer. Bucky follows Steve as Steve navigates the crowd of the party. Shuffling through the crowd until Steve comes to a sudden stop. So sudden that Bucky runs into his back, wincing like he got hit by a truck. 

Steves hands flail, trying to apologize to everyone at once like usual, when Bucky notices, Steve just conveniently ran into guy in a cap suit. That makes him laugh again, sudden and vicious until he's grasping for his ribs. Stomach hurting from laughter.

When he looks up its silent though, cosplay Cap has managed to peel his cowl off and Bucky can physically hear Steve choke. 

Because- What the fuck. The guy literally looks like Steve but with brown hair and...What the fuck.

He grabs at Steve's shoulder, apologizing back but Steve doesn't respond. Just peels off his own mask and then suddenly the Steve lookalike is muttering, “What the fuck.” and a moment later the Bucky lookalike is approaching, muttering “What the fuck.” And when he pulls his muzzle off, Bucky’s muttering, “What the fuck.” Because cosplay winter soldier looks like him, this time, but with nicer skin and curlier hair. 

Real Steve looks at Bucky and manages to let out another, “What the fuck.” 

And- Bucky just can't, he just can't with all this shit. He sticks his fingers into the eyeholes of his sheet and pulls until it rips down towards his chest, revealing his face, his hair a fucking mess.

Cosplay Bucky goes to open his mouth But real Bucky reaches forward, placing a finger over his lips and says, “Don't fucking say it.”

“Are you…” doppelganger Steve asks.

And then doppelganger Bucky chimes in, “I think they are.” 

There's a lot of awkward head shaking and squinting like it's a dream and Bucky even manages to really, really, badly want to pinch himself.

“Um,” real Steve starts, “I think so.”

Both lookalikes nod in unison. 

—  
The guys introduce themselves, and it turns out their names are Chris and Sebastian.

They all need to sit the fuck down, god this is weird. So they do, sitting at an empty table. All grabbing their heads because this is just fucked up, this is so fucked up.

Bucky mumbles, “You guys look like us, like a lot, it's weird.”

Chris laughs, a little panicky “Yeah, I've been told that if i wasn't an accountant I could be Captain America's stunt double. 

Sebastian chimes in, “I guess it sort of figures that we took such a liking to each other.”

Steve can't help but ask Sebastian, “What do you do?” 

Sebastian laughs, “Well,” he starts, “I'm a stunt double.” 

But sadly, as Steve finds out, it isn't for the Winter Soldier. Just some low rated action movies. 

—  
Everyone at the party seems to flock out at around midnight. Leaving Steve, Bucky, Chris, and Sebastian to their own devices. 

Sam, as usual disappeared long ago into his bedroom with a girl.

They're pretty cool guys though, Steve thinks. It's a bit weird that they look like their twins but overall they're pretty cool. 

Cap and Bucky, not the real Cap and Bucky, the doppelgangers, it turns out, are drunk. Shitfaced drunk. 

So much so that Sebastian ends up yanking off the arm, yelling that it wasn't as good as real Bucky's and cramming it in the already overfilled trash.

Real Steve and Bucky watch them as they laugh and try to figure out how the fuck this happened, questioning what everyone's genetic makeup is. And well, it's a real show, it's like watching themselves drunk again.

—  
Turns out, Sebastian really fucking likes Chris, or the likes of Chris...He really fucking likes Steve. 

Steves sipping a beer, minding his business while Bucky and Chris discuss some bullshit, astrophysics or something, when Sebastian is suddenly on him. 

He's much leaner than Bucky so he feels so light when he straddles Steve, body wobbily. 

Steve gives him a forced smile, just a little awkward and Sebastian grins back, running his hand up Steve's chest. 

Bucky, beside him, glances over, chuckling as Sebastian huffs and more desperately runs his hands up Steve's chest.

“Hey baby,” he purrs drunkenly.

Steve looks over to Bucky, opening his eyes wide in an attempt to ask for help. 

In return all he gets is a shrug, Sebastian's hands smoothing over his chest until he's leaning in, kissing at Steve's neck and- oh, Oh! He's biting, he’s biting down hard, growling into it. 

Steve shifts away, trying to escape it when Sebastian whines, attempting to cram back in, “Chris, baby, c’mon, let me kiss you.”

And- ahhh, yeah he gets it now. He- okay. 

“I'm not Chris,” Steve laughs, pointing to the real Chris.

Sebastians eyes open wide, expression showing nothing but shock. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

Sebastian pats his chest, “Sorry bud,” he says, dismounting Steve and stumbling to plop himself into Chris's lap.” 

“You're good,” Steve mumbles, snorting a laugh as Bucky shakes his head and laughs silently to himself.

—  
Somehow, shortly after that, the mood shifts and Steve becomes acutely aware that Chris and Sebastian are kissing. And well, it's a nice show, a really really, nice show that leads Steve and Bucky into the same thing. 

Bucky sits in Steve's lap, kissing and touching him, but the whole time they're a bit distracted by what's beside them.

Bucky's mumbles into Steve's mouth, “You think little you would give me a chance?”

Steve manages to hook his head back, shaking it with a grin, “I don't see why he wouldn't.” But before he can ask why Bucky is moving himself. Standing so he can lean against Sebastian's back and ask, “Wanna switch?”

Sebastian shrugs carelessly, smiling as he gets up and awkwardly flops towards Steve.

Steve watches Bucky kiss Chris. 

Sebastian crawls over him slurring, “Hi again.” 

Chris is too desperate for something to even care, he just yanks Sebastian in.

—  
Not real Cap kissing real Bucky and not real Bucky kissing real Cap- real Steve can't keep himself from looking over even if he feels like hes being mindfucked. 

He watches real Bucky kiss Chris as Sebastian goes after his neck again and thinks, wow, that's- that's pretty fucking hot. He likes the look of that. Pride filling him because that must be what it's like when he and Bucky kiss. 

Except, Bucky seems to have the control, Chris sits in his lap and takes what Bucky gives him and he realizes that normally he's the one in control. Normally he's the one kissing Bucky.

And here, he notices, Sebastian is really on him, rough about it, yanking him in, all teeth and spit and it's kind of nasty but it's hot too.  
—  
An hour later, Steve's not even sure exactly how it came to happen but they're all crowded around each other, still kissing. But this time in a guest room, in a circle, with their cocks in their hands like they're praying...But with dicks.

Bucky’s got Sebastian’s in his hand and Sebastian's got Steve’s and Steve has Chris's and Chris has Bucky’s and...it's so weird.

Steve bucks up into the grip. Sebastian’s hand tighter than Bucky's usually is, softer too. But he likes it. 

Of course it's kind of hard not to like getting a solid handy from a guy that looks just like the dude you've been fucking on and off for 100 years give or take. 

The room is full of grunts and sighs and slurred, “Fuck yeah,”s and by the time it's over there's a puddle of cum on the floor. 

He kind of wishes they had a cookie to cum on to really liven things up because Bucky is the last one to finish and Steve knows that he would have no complaints.

—  
The best thing about the place though is that the bed is nice and soft, the blankets all pushed off so the four of them can pile together. Cuddle up like sleepy puppies with Chris and Bucky sandwiched in between Sebastian and Steve. 

And well, if Steve discusses the next morning meeting up again with a very hungover Sebastian and Chris. That's okay. Maybe they'll all dress alike and play a game of, whose boyfriend am i fucking. 

Maybe he'll get the chance to know what it feels like to fuck himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Even if they say "You're literally the dumbest person I know and I hate you," thats alright. Thats still appreciated.
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr!](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com)


End file.
